Across the Seas With you
by FluffyBubbleFart
Summary: " TSUBASA! GET ME A DAMN BOTTLE OF WHISKEY! " yelled the captain at the top of his lungs from his room, annoyed and tired. He was the captain of the ship, and everyone was to listen to him. He had been ordering the whole crew so much the past few days, he was drained of energy. They were trying to capture a mermaid. Yes, a mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

- Across the Seas With you -

Hey guys! This is my FIRST fanfic, but I hope you guys will like it! I had a little bit trouble with the title, but eventually I came up with one. I don't have Microsoft Word and all those fancy other things some fanfictioners have 'cause my computer's old and really crappy. I want Microsoft Word, BUT I have to pay for it. So, I'm just gonna stick to the WordPad for now. I'll try my best not to make grammatical errors. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If I get at least ten reviews, I'll make another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Chapter one: The Crew

" Someone go clean the frickin' deck! Ruka! Get me a bottle of whiskey! " said a raven- haired man. He was handsome and muscular. His name was Natsume. He lead a crew of pirates, the most wanted in the world. His crew included Ruka, Tsubasa, Yoichi, and Kokoro.

" Natsume, why don't you do things yourself? " Yoichi said. He was 15, as were all the members. He was good-looking, as were also all the members. He though, he hated Natsume. Natsume had stole him from his home, his family, when he was merely seven years old. He wanted to escape, but by the time he found a way out of his locked room, they were miles away from his home. His thoughts of escape had left him.

" You better watch your mouth Yoichi. " stated Ruka, swiping a hand through his hair. He was always the responsible one on the ship. Cleaning up and cooking were his duties on the ship. He wasn't a bad fighter either.

" TSUBASA! GET ME A DAMN BOTTLE OF WHISKEY! " yelled the captain at the top of his lungs from his room, annoyed and tired. He was the captain of the ship, and everyone was to listen to him. He had been ordering the whole crew so much the past few days, he was drained of energy. They were trying to capture a mermaid. Yes, a mermaid. Legend told, that if someone caught a mermaid, she would grant you five wishes. Whatever you desired, you would have. He was starting to doubt the legend. Was it really true?

" Alright old man! Sheesh! The kitchen's just across from your room! " yelled back Tsubasa. He walked to the kitchen, then headed to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed to the captain's room. The door was closed. He knocked on the door. No one could enter this room unless Natsume was in it. You still had to knock though. Unless you wanted to have a headache with your ears ringing, you wouln't dare step into this room without permission.

" Thanks. Just put it on my nightstand. " mumbled Natsume, his face in his pillow. He was half-naked, wearing no shirt. The captain was always like this most of the time, face in the pillow, when he wasn't busy.

" Dinner's ready in eight. " Ruka walked out and closed the door.

Down at Merlea Castle, everyone was busy, preparing for the big celebration that was to happen at seven o' clock. The princess mermaid Mikan, was celebrating her 14th birthday, the day she would finally get to go up and see the world. Her mother, the mermaid queen Serina, was dressing her daughter up for the event. Not only did Serina have Mikan, but she also had Aoi, Hotoru, Luna, and Misaki. Aoi and Luna were 15, Misaki was 16, while Hotoru was the oldest, 18.

" Hurry up Serina. The event is almost starting. You do not want your little pearl to be late do you? " asked the king. The king was the ruler of a very big kingdom. He was no other than Kazumi. He was what every woman could want. Instead, he chose Serina. Her family was poor when she was a little child, but she had met the prince (which was Kazumi back then) during her trip to the Mer market. Since then, she had had secret meetings with Kazumi. One day, he decided he wanted to marry her. She was a kind and beautiful person, so why not? She was not filled with greed like all the other women in the kingdom. All the woman ever wanted was money. He wanted someone who would love him for him.

" Heehee! I'm so happy mom! I can finally see the world! I want to look very pretty!" Mikan shouted giddily as she jumped up and down.

" Hi Kazumi. Our daughter is growing up! " Serina cried, while Kazumi held her waist.

" It's not like she's leaving us mum." Misaki, Aoi, and Luna said in sync.

" Who knows though. One day she could be laying in her bed, and the next day, she's gone." Hotoru said uninterested in her sister's birthday.

Then, the trumpets starting playing a fanfare, making Serina jump. They looked out the hall and saw people walking to the ballroom. They were all talking excitedly, cannot waiting to see the princesses. The princesses were the people's source of happiness. Wherever a princess was, it was always filled with happiness.

" Oh. It's time to go already. " the queen sobered up instantly.

" Let's go girls." their father said.

All the girls walked gracefully out the dressing room. All the girls were wearing puffy gowns, but only they were all wearing different colors. Mikan a sea blue, Aoi a scarlet red, Hotoru a royal purple, Luna a hot pink, and Misaki an enchanting black. All of them had their hair down. Many mermaids prefered their hair down in fact. Serina though, had her hair in a beautiful bun, wearing a gold gown with no straps. Kazumi was wearing a white suit. He was quite nice-looking. He was ALWAYS nice-looking. The king, queen, and princesses gave speeches, then went around to talk to their people. The event went for many hours, near midnight. After the event was over, everyone took warm baths. Everyone went to sleep except for Mikan and Serina.

" Mikan, can I talk to you? " her mother asked in a whisper while holding her daughter's hands.

" Of course mother! What do you need? " Mikan asked quietly.

" Mikan, now that you've reached the age you are now, you can turn into a mermaid now. You can also grant wishes. You are now a big, grown girl. That's all I wanted to say. You should go to sleep now. " her mother hugged her and left her.

She was tired. She was also happy at the same time, but mostly tired. She walked to her bed and lay down. She closed her eyelids,drifting to sleep when she felt her name being callen. She was also being shook violently.

" MIKAN! MIKAN! MIKAN! " said the girls in loud hushed voices as they shook her over and over.

" Huh? I was trying to go to sleep! " Mikan said annoyed. The girls were all in their mermaid forms, but one girl was missing: Hotoru. They always looked so pretty.

" Let's go. " Misaki said.

" Go where? " Mikan questioned.

" Duh! To the surface! " Luna said excitedly.

" TO THE SURFACE?! But it's nearly two! Can't we go tomorrow? " compalined Mikan.

" No. This is like a tradition to us. Now that you've reached age thirteen, you can participate in the tradition. " quickly whispered Aoi.

" Alright. I'll come with you. " replied Mikan.

- End -

I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER! :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

- Across the Seas With you -

I didn't get many reviews in the last chapter. D: That makes me sad, but I'm gonna update anyways. So, I hope I'll get more reviews in this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Chapter two: Caught

The four girls swam to the surface with ease in their mer-forms. Mikan twirled and swirled around in circles as she was following ger siblings.

" Wow! I look so cute in my mer-form! I can swim faster now! " Mikan shouted, as she spun nearer to the ocean surface.

" It's great right?! " asked Misaki.

" It's really great! " Mikan answered.

" You have to be careful when near the surface though Mikan. If any human sees you, he'll do anything to catch you. Do you know why Mikan? " Luna stared at Mikan, waiting for her answer.

" It's 'cause they want the wishes we can grant. " Misaki answered while twirling a lock of her hair.

" Why did you answer it fool? I didn't ask YOU. " Luna grumbled. Misaki scoffed and continued talking to Mikan.

" Mikan, have you heard of the legend of the mer folk? It's about a mermaid granting five wishes to anyone who catches her. Whatever you wanted, the mermaid could grant it in an instant. But do you know what's NOT true about it? Only the person who the mermaid falls in love with can be granted five wishes. The mermaid's love is marked with a blue heart on his wrist. This gives them the power to ask the mermaid for something, which will be granted. After the five wishes are granted, the man the mermaid falls in love with MUST marry her. If not, bad luck will be sent upon that man. And, only mermaids can grant wishes. " Misaki explained.

" So that's why we have to be careful? Pfft! I just thought of something hilarious! What if the mermaid falls in love with a woman instead of a man? " This was something that she thought was funny.

" Why? Are you in love with a woman? It's alright if you are. I don't see anything wrong with that. But something like that has not happened for a long, long, long time. " Luna said fowardly.

" NO! I'm STRAIGHT! I was JUST curious! " Mikan hurridly spat out.

All the girls giggled and swam ahead of Mikan. Mikan had to swim faster to catch up to the girls. They only had a few more feet of water to swim before they reached the ocean surface. About three feet below the water, Misaki saw something strange... suddenly, it fell quick on top of her and her sisters. It was a NET.

" Everyone! Move away from the net! " Misaki shouted loudly while swimming away from the net. She turned around and saw that all of her sisters had managed to escape. She was wrong though. Not ALL her sisters had escaped. She noticed when she saw soemthing squirming violently in the net.

" MIKAN! " all the girls screamed with horror.

" GUYS! HELP ME! " Mikan screamed in response. She was scared. Mikan starting squirming even more violently.

" Mikan! Stop squirming! Keep calm! " Misaki yelled, worried. She had noticed something about the net. It was rising up FASTER! Mikan wasn't listening and was still squirming. " Mikan! LISTEN to me! The more you squirm, the faster the net goes up! Stop moving! "

" I'm scared Misaki. " Mikan was crying now, but had stopped squirming. " Help me get out of this thing! "

All the girls swam up to the net. Misaki forged a knife from water using her skills learned in water-forging class. All the girls did the same, except for Aoi. Both Misaki and Luna stared at Aoi.

" I'M SORRY! I didn't get to this lesson in water-forging! " Aoi started sniffling and rubbing her eyes. Why was she always so useless? She wished she was like Misaki, a leader. She started crying even harder. Misaki and Luna hugged her.

" It's alright Aoi. No need to be upset. " Misaki and Luna comforted her. They then left her there and went to the net. They starting sawing at the net in top speed. Apparently, they were not fast enough. The ropes were also super thick. Both the girls fainted of tiredness, and in that second, the net rose out of the water.

" Alright! Natsume! We CAUGHT something! " Tsubasa yelled excitedly. The net dropped on the deck and they saw a girl, no, a MERMAID entangled in the ropes. All the guys stared and stared. The mermaid's face was tear-stained, and she was turning into a girl. The girl's seashell bra and tail disappeared, leaving her in her pajamas. None of the guys knew mermaids could do that!

" What is it? I swear if you woke me up for some goddamn stupid- " Natsume stopped talking and also stared. " A girl? You caught a stupid GIRL?! "

" Natsume, if you were smart, you'd know it was a mermaid. " Yoichi said.

" You better shut up before I rearrange that pretty face of yours Yoichi. And, if she WAS a mermaid, she would OBVIOUSLY have a tail. " He was already annoyed at the guys for catching some dumb girl. Now Yoichi was INSULTING him?! Oh, how he'd love to pound that guy's face in right now. But he restricted himself. He wasn't sure he was gonna win if they got into a fight. He WAS tired and drained of energy after all.

" Oh yeah? I'd LOVE to see you try. " Yoichi challenged tauntingly. Yoichi had pulled the last straw. Natsume pointed his fingers at Yoichi and then to the rooms.

" Lock the door too. " Natsume said calmly. Kokoro and Ruka looked appolegetically at Yoichi and grabbed him. Just as the two boys were pulling Yoichi towards his room, everyone heard a girl's voice.

" Put me back in the water! " Her voice was hoarse.

Everyone looked at the girl. She was consious now, dry too. She was soaking wet a moment ago.

" Why do you want to go back in the water? " asked Natsume.

" None of your business. " She couldn't let him know she was a mermaid. If he did, she would have a WAY lesser chance of going back to the waters.

" My crew here says you're a mermaid. Is that right? " The boy with raven hair asked. It felt like his stare was piercing right through her. She shuddered.

" I won't answer anything. Put me back in the water." Mikan could have jumped off the ship, into the water, if it haven't been for the ropes. They were thick.

Everyone stared at the girl. She was starting to feel nervous. Was there something ugly on her face? Then, another boy spoke up.

" Hi. I'm Yoichi. " He walked closer to the girl then put out his hand. He was a blond, and he was adorable. Her heart was pratically pounding in her chest. She hoped the boy couldn't hear it. She decided to introduce herself too.

" Hi! I'm Mikan! " She shook his hand and smiled widely. Yoichi's heart started beating faster. She was so beautiful.

Yoichi then did something daring. He got out his knife and cut open the net in one long swipe. Mikan could tell that blade was very, very, very sharp. He kissed Mikan full on the lips. Mikan gasped. Then, Yoichi pushed her away and mouthed go. She knew right away what she meant.

" Thank you Yoichi! I hope we will meet each other again. You are a kind one. " Mikan smiled and then jumped out into the ocean.

" Yoichi! You IDIOT! BRING HIM TO HIS ROOM NOW! " Natsume was enraged. Yoichi LET her escape. Ruka and Kokoro started to drag Yoichi to his room. " I deal with you later Yoichi. I'll make you learn to never go against me again. "

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

- Across the Seas With you -

HI GUYS! I will try to post at least one chapter every Sunday. If there isn't a new chapter this Sunday, then maybe the next Sunday. Or the next. Or the next. Or the next. Hehe. I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter three: Falling

- Flashback -

_" Hi. I'm Yoichi. " He walked closer to the girl then put out his hand. He was a blond, and he was adorable. Her heart was pratically pounding in her chest. She hoped the boy couldn't hear it. She decided to introduce herself too._

_" Hi! I'm Mikan! " She shook his hand and smiled widely. Yoichi's heart started beating faster. She was so beautiful._

_Yoichi then did something daring. He got out his knife and cut open the net in one long swipe. Mikan could tell that blade was very, very, very sharp. He kissed Mikan full on the lips. Mikan gasped. Then, Yoichi pushed her away and mouthed go. She knew right away what she meant._

_" Thank you Yoichi! I hope we will meet each other again. You are a kind one. " Mikan smiled and then jumped out into the ocean._

- Flashback Ends -

Mikan truly hoped he would see that boy again. She could still feel his kiss on her lips. She just couln't get that boy off her mind! She then heard voices.

" Mikan! " She squinted and saw her sisters about 3 yards away or so.

" I escaped! " Mikan yelled with joy as her sisters tackled and hugged her.

" How?! " Misaki asked in amazement.

" Oh! This wonderful boy! He helped me escaped! He was just so wonderul! " Mikan sighed as she twirled and twirled in a dance-like way.

" Ooooo! Mikan likes someone! " Aoi teased. All the girls giggled loudly.

" Say what you guys want! Hmph! " Mikan said. Her face was turning extremely red. So what if she did like him?

" Good thing we didn't call mom and dad yet. We decided to wait a few hours. " said Luna. " We should head back now. "

All the girls agreed. They swam back slowly, taking their time. They had a few hours before it was seven, the time when their parents woke up.

By the time the girls reached the castle, it was almost six. Hotoru had woken up already. She was drinking coffee while reading the newspaper in the kitchen. All of the girls had decided to stay awake instead of going back to sleep.

" So, Mikan. Did you have fun? " Hotoru asked, while still looking at her newspaper.

" Yeah! It was really fun! " Mikan put on a fake smile.

" You're lying. " Hotoru put down her newspaper and took a sip of coffee. " What happened? "

Mikan glanced at the others girls. They all shook their heads no. Hotoru would obviously tell their parents what happended.

" Nothing. We just saw a shark. It started chasing us. "

" You can trust me on this one. I won't tell. " Hotoru smiled one of her rare smiles. Hotoru usually never smiled. All the girls crowded around Hotoru and told her about what happened.

" Well! Good morning girls! What's all the commotion about? " Their mother had woken up. It was rare for her to see the girls up so early. Serina usually woke up earlier than the girls.

" OH NOTHING! " All the girls smiled at their mother except for Hotoru. Her mother looked at Hotoru to get her to tell what was happening. Hototu went back to reading her newspaper.

" Ok. " Her mother went to the coffee machine and got a mug of coffee. Their father woke up next.

" Hey Serina. " He hugged her around the waist and kissed her neck. Their mother laughed.

" EEEEEWWWWW! " All the girls groaned and covered their eyes. Hotoru said nothing, but she covered her face with the newspaper.

" Mikan. Do you want to go to the ocean surface now? " Her mother smiled at her.

" Later. Today's saturday, so I wanna go shopping with my sisters! " Mikan said.

" Alright. Be safe then! " Her mother went to the fridge while her father went back to the bedroom.

Natsume was now walking to Yoichi's room with a key in his hand. He was gonna get rid of that kid. He stopped at Yoichi's door and realized the door was open. He was gonna have to find the bastard now.

" Yoichi! Where the hell are you?! " Natsume yelled. He should have known. Yoichi had managed to escape the very first time he locked him in his room.

" I'm on the deck Natsume. " Yoichi said loudly.

Natsume walked to the deck. The deck wasn't far from the rooms. He reached the deck and saw Yoichi leaning on the ship rail, looking out into the water.

" You're supposed to be in your room Yoichi. " Natsume snarled at Yoichi.

" What do you want? If all you're going to do is talk, then leave me alone. " He couldn't even have a moment of peace to himself! The crew was always around Yoichi, ready to pounce on him when they saw that he was going to attack Natsume. So, he never got to beat Natsume's face in. He had the chance to do that now...

" Why can't you ever listen to me and do things correctly Yoichi? " Natsume asked calmly.

" Because I don't have to and don't want to. " Yoichi was still staring at the water instead of Natsume.

That was it. Natsume pulled out his long sword and swung at Yoichi. Yoichi ducked and the swing missed him.

" My father should have just left you in that burning house along with your family. But he decided he wanted me to take you with me. You're just a nuiscance to us all on the ship. You're ALWAYS in the way, ruining everything for us. We caught a mermaid, but you had to go and cut the ropes. What are you gonna do wrong next huh? " Natsume harshly chuckled.

" You said she wasn't a mermaid, so I released her. I wasn't doing anything wrong. " Yoichi sassed.

Natsume swung at Yoichi. Yoichi didn't dodge fast enough, so the blade grazed his arm.

" Tch. It should have cut off that arm. Keep still so I can kill you. " said Natsume.

" Do you think I'm crazy enough to do that? I'm not dumb like you Natsume. " Yoichi pulled out his knife. It glinted in the sunlight. Natsume knew that it was deadly sharp.

Yoichi tackled Natsume and landed on top of him with his knife tip on Natsume's throat. Natsume had his sword on the side of Yoichi's throat.

" I'm going to kill you now. Haha. " Natsume scoffed. " Did you really think YOU can kill ME? "

" I'll kill you before you can kill me. " Yoichi sneered at Natsume.

" You can't kill. You're a weakling. " Natsume took the blade away from Yoichi's neck. " Kill me. Go ahead and kill me! " Natsume laughed loudly.

" I'm not coldhearted like you. " Yoichi took his blade off Natsume's neck.

" I thought so. " Natsume then punched Yoichi in the stomach with his left hand. He picked Yoichi up by the collar of his shirt, and held him against the railing. " I pity you. " With that, Natsume pushed Yoichi off the ship, into the cold blue waters.

I'm falling he thought. This is the end of me. Goodbye Mikan...

- End -

Well, I hoped you all like this chapter! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

- Across the Seas With you -

I'm SOOOO mad! I saved the chapter four story the last time I was on the computer. But guess what? When I got back on to type, all I saw were a long row of SQUARES. That's right. I said squares. -.-" I'm gonna try to remember everything I typed in the chapter and type it ALL over again. *sigh* Wish me luck guys... AND, I hope you all noticed that I changed the rating from teen to mature.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Chapter four: The Proposal

Mikan was swimming near the ocean surface when someone splashed into the water beside her.

" Aaaaahhhhh! " Mikan screamed and looked at the thing that fell into the water.

It was a HUMAN. A human BOY. She looked closer and saw that it was the boy from the ship that saved her. It seemed that he was unconsious. She grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to the castle. He wasn't that heavy, but she wasn't that strong either. It took her a while. Eventually though, she reached the castle. She dragged him to her room through the back door. She laid him down on the bed and pushed his chest continuely while he coughed up water. She stopped and then stared at him. He was breathing heavily.

" Thanks. " Yoichi said.

" You're welcome. How did you end up in the water anyway? " Mikan was curious.

" I was pushed in. I'm freezing. Can I go take a hot shower? " Yoichi sat up, and stared at Mikan.

" Sure...wait here. I'll get your clothes and a towel for you. " She ran out the room quickly.

Almost everything in here was blue! Mikan came back as quickly as she left.

" Here. Take these. " Mikan gave him a white-shirt, blue jeans, and a blue towel.

Yoichi said thanks and headed to the shower. He stripped off all his clothes and went into the shower. He turned on the hot water and stood there.

" Yoichi? Are you almost done? " Mikan said, standing near the door. No reply. I better check on him; he might have fainted she thought. She walked to the door and opened it. She went to the shower curtains and pulled them back a bit. " Yoichi? Are you oka... " Mikan stopped and stared at Yoichi. Her face went red. Damn! He is HOT.

" Um, Mikan? Do you... need anything? " Yoichi asked as he moved his face nearer to Mikan's. Her face had now turned an even darker shade of red.

" Sorry... just thought you fainted or something because you were taking too lon- " Mikan didn't get to finish before she heard a girl's voice outside call her name.

" Mikan?! Father wants to talk to you! " It was Aoi, yelling her face off.

" I'm coming Aoi! That's my sister. You enjoy your bath while I talk to my father. " She walked out and closed the bathroom door.

Yoichi closed the shower curtains again. He looked down. He was HARD. He went back to washing himself while trying to ignore the throbbing pain. He couldn't stand it anymore and decided to get out and dry himself. He put on his clothes and went back into the bedroom. She wans't done talking to her father yet he thought. He left the room and decided to look for her. He was in a hallway, about to go look somewhere else when he heard voices. He hid behind a pillar and watched the scene.

"...marry Prince Kuonji. You have a proposal from him. He is a kind and generous lad. We are short on money, so you will marry him. I'm sure he will treat you kindly. " It was a man's voice talking. Mikan's father.

Mikan was going to marry someone? It felt like his heart had stopped working. He couldn't breathe.

" I don't want to marry him father. " It was Mikan talking now, her voice calm.

" You will marry him. He can help our kingdom. As I said, I'm sure he will treat you right. " Her father's voice was also calm.

" I don't want to marry him, and I won't! " Mikan screamed with anger.

" I know what's best for you Mikan! Do you have any other man you want to marry then? Is he rich and kind like Prince Kuonji? " Mikan's father was yelling back.

" I know a very kind boy... " Mikan said slowly. Yoichi's heart sped faster and his breath hitched. Mikan's father waited for her to continue. " But he... is not rich. "

" I thought so. You will be visiting him tommorow to get to know him better. Wear your finest clothes. Be ready at seven 'o clock sharp. " The man walked off in the other direction, luckily, leaving Mikan standing alone. She stood there for quite a while and started walking in the direction of his pillar. He walked slowly to the hallway and then ran back to the room. He sat on the bed and waited for her to come in. In a matter of seconds, she was in the room. She stood in the entrance crying.

" What's wrong Mikan? " He walked towards her and hugged her.

" My.. fat..her... ... .mar...ry... " Mikan's words came out in a series of hiccups and sobs. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he had a clue what it was about. She put her arms around him, and cried even more. Soon though, she stopped crying, just sniffled, and looked up at him. " Yoichi... will you run away with me?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it was so short! I didn't really have anything interesting I wanted to right on the pirates' point of views. I'm also gonna answer questions that I can't answer on Fanfiction.

Q: How old is Natsume?

A: He is 15. It said so in the first chapter.

Q: Is this really a Natsume X Mikan Fic?

A: Yes, but for now she's with Yoichi. I'm gonna add a twist to the story. :)

Q: Why is this rated M? It seems just like a T.

A: Some... things are gonna happen soon...

That's all I'm gonna answer for now ( because they were from the FEW reviews I got ) .


	5. Chapter 5

- Across the Seas With you -

I'm so happy! I FINALLY posted chapter five up! Enjoy!

Chapter five: Kidnapped

Mikan was looking out the window at the scenery. She had left early in the morning at five to get on the carriage. She had put on her finest clothes, like her dad had told her to. She was in the above world, not under water. The prince's castle was on land. She did not get why the prince would want to live in such a dirty place, wheareas the water was much cleaner.

" We' re almost there princess. " said one of the guards.

There were five guards from the water kingdom that came along with her on the trip to the water castle. Two were sitting next to her, while the other three were sitting in front of her. She was thinking about Yoichi right now. Mikan had left him sleeping in her room. When she was getting ready though, she mistakedly elbowed her jewlery box, causing it to fall to the floor with a very loud thud. Yoichi hadn't even twitched the slightest.

She had been sitting for hours on the carriage, and her butt was getting numb.

" Can we stop for a bit so I can get up and walk around? " Mikan was squirming in her seat uncomfortably.

" Of course princess. " All the guards replied in unison. They told the coach to stop the carriage.

She got out and stretched. She looked at the ground she was walking on. There was trash everywhere. Disgusting she thought to herself. She started humming to herself until she heard a gunshot. She stared in horror. One of the guards had been shot!

" Oh my god... " Mikan stood there with her hands covering her mouth.

" Run princess! " The guards yelled.

She took off her heels and threw them on the ground. It would be easier to run without heels. She took off, not knowing where to go. She heard more gunshots coming from behind her. It was quiet now. She stopped, turned around, and came face to face with a boy about her age. He grabbed her by the wrist.

" This one's pretty cute! I wanna bring her home and play with her... Can we keep her Sakurano? " The boy that was talking had blond hair, and was grinning.

" Whatever you want Kaname. We should put all the stuff we want aside first. " A boy with long hair had appeared beside her.

" Stay here. Don't go anywhere. " Kaname winked at her.

The two boys started going through the luggage and items in the back of the carriage. She decided to take this chance and run away. She tip toed silently until she was at least a few yards away. Then she ran as fast as her feet could take her. Luckily, she had discarded her heels, so there was no noise when she ran. Mikan stopped to take a breath. Hands then covered her mouth with a cloth. The cloth had a nice scent. I feel sleepy she thought to herself.

- Back at the Castle -

Yoichi had woken up, and had reached under the covers to grope around for another body. She's gone he thought. Where was she? Yoichi then remebered the night before.

- Flashback -

_" What's wrong Mikan? " He walked towards her and hugged her. _

_" My.. fat..her... ... .mar...ry... " Mikan's words came out in a series of hiccups and sobs. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he had a clue what it was about. She put her arms around him, and cried even more. Soon though, she stopped crying, just sniffled, and looked up at him. " Yoichi... will you run away with me?_

_" I'm sorry Mikan... I can't. " _

- Flashback Ends -

He had remebered how she had cried even more when he had said no to her. She had eventually fallen asleep, as did he. Yoichi would've loved to run away with her, but he didn't want to be selfish. She had to help her kingdom. The prince could give Mikan anything she wanted. What did HE have that he could give to her?

" I have nothing to give you Mikan... not ever since... " Yoichi didn't finish his sentence.

If THAT didn't happen, he could married Mikan instead of that prince... he would be... happy. Mikan was probably already at the castle he thought. Yoichi missed her terribly already.

The ship was getting ready to drop the anchor, because they were reaching land. They had decided to stop at a bar in a town. The ship had now completely stopped. The crew climbed off and walked to a bar near them. Even when the boys were standing outside of the bar, the shouts and screams from inside could be heard. The boys sat at a table in a dark corner. A waitress came to ask what drink they would like. Natsume winked at the girl. She had a pretty busty chest. Probably about a D cup.

" What drinks would you all like? " The waitress was facing Natsume though, batting her eyelashes.

" Beer for all of us. " Tsubasa was sitting with his feet crossed on the table.

" Ok. " The waitress walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

" She's got the hots for you Natsume! " Kokoro chuckled loudly.

The bar doors suddenly burst open, and ten guards walked in.

" Oh great. " Ruka sighed, slightly annoyed.

" Where are the vermin?! " asked one of the guards. He had a large star on his shirt pocket while the other guards didn't .

All heads looked around, until they stopped exactly where the crew's table was, and pointed in that direction.

Chapter End

Hey guys... I got lazy, so it took a really long while for me to finish this chapter. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it though.

So, Nix. You noticed my plot holes... oh well.

Q: How did Natsume burn down a whole village at eight?

A: He DIDN'T. The whole crew (except Yoichi) just burned down Yoichi's house. Why you ask? Yoichi was some rich guy, and the pirates wanted money.

That's the only NOT stupid question I feel like answering ( no offense guys ).


	6. Chapter 6

- Across the Seas With you -

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAUKUEN ALICE.

Chapter six: The Man With Red Eyes

" Catch them! Don't let any of them get away! " The man pointed at them.

Five guards walked up with handcuffs. One of them grabbed Natsume's wrist and shoved it into the hancuffs. Natsume grabbed the guard's arm and twisted it. A sickening crack came from it as the man screamed in pain. The rest of the crew was taking out the rest of the guards. The guards had only been knocked out though, not killed. Only the star man was left. He staggered back, breaking into a run. He crashed out the bar doors, and was gone. The boys went to sit back down at their table. Their drinks soon arrived. The waitress set the drinks down on the table and scurried away, not looking back. The bar was soon filled with noise again.

" Where are we going next? " Tsubasa was slushing around his drink.

" Don't know. Maybe we'll just look around town a bit, then find a hotel to rest in. " Natsume gulped down the last of his beer. " Let's go. "

The boys got up and headed towards the bar doors. They were almost out the bar when a waitress stopped them.

" You all forgot to pay your bill. " She had put her hand on Natsume's shoulder.

It was silent again.

" Excuse me? I forgot to pay my bill? I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat what you just said? " Natsume was speaking calmly, but the crew could tell that Natsume was annoyed. If he was annoyed any further, there would be blood spilt.

The other waitresses grabbed the woman's arms and pulled her away.

" Stop! This man forgot to pay his bills! " The waitress broke free of the others' grasps and pointed at Natsume.

" And what if I don't pay my bill? " Natsume was now walking towards the woman.

" I will call the police. " The woman took a few steps back.

Natsume chuckled. His chuckles then turned to laughter. Was this woman serious? Hadn't she seen how him and his crew had handled the guards?

" You're funny. I'll let this one slip. " Natsume winked at the waitress then walked out the bar.

" Where we heading? " Kokoro was looking around curiously.

" Wanna go to the casino? " Natsume was pointing to a building a few blocks away.

All the boys agreed and strolled to their destination. The boys went to the pool table.

Mikan woke up and glanced around. She was in a bed, and it was very comfortable. The room was lavishly decorated. Treasures were littered all around the room.

" Finally woke up huh? I told you not to run. " She looked foward to find a boy staring at her.

" Where am I? " Mikan stared at the boy.

" My house. " The boy smiled innocently and walked closer. He crawled on the bed and was face to face with her now. " Wanna go somewhere fun? " Kaname lifted a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

" Fun? What kind of fun? " Mikan asked cautiously.

" Just say yes or no. " Kaname lifted Mikan into his lap.

" ... " Mikan could feel her heart beating faster. " ... yes. "

Kaname kissed Mikan's cheek and pulled her off the bed. Mikan blushed. Kaname tossed her a red cocktail dress with red pumps.

" Get changed. " Kaname sat back down on the bed and watched her.

" I- I... can't change if... you're sitting there... " Mikan pointed to the door.

" I wanna watch you. " Kaname grinned. He sat there intently, while she just stood there uncomfortably.

Mikan looked around the room. Her eyes stopped on something. There was another door in the bedroom, and it was probably the bathroom. Kaname followed her gazed and his eyes widened. Mikan dashed to the bathroom door. She closed the door right after Kaname had reached it.

" Hahaha! " Mikan laughed. She hanged quickly and came out the bathroom. " I'll change back into my gown when we come back. " Mikan smiled and twirled around.

" You look... sexy. " Kaname put an arm around her waist and led the girl out the room.

They went into the car and arrived at their destination in a matter of minutes.

" A casino?! " Mikan asked angrily. " I'm not going in. I want to go somewhere else. " She puffed out her cheeks and walked away.

Kaname grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear. " Too bad princess. " He dragged her into the casino.

Once they were in the casino, they headed to the bar table.

" I can't drink until I'm eighteen. " Mikan was fiddling with a piece of her hair.

" Two shots of vodka. " Kaname leaned back in his chair and put an arm around her.

Mikan pushed his arm off and rolled her eyes.

" Here you go. " The bartender handed over the two shots to Kaname.

He finshed the whole shot then gave the other one to Mikan. " Drink it. "

" No. " She turned away defiantly.

" Guess I'll make you drink it. " Kaname put the shot of vodka in his mouth and turned Mikan's face to face his.

" W-what are you doing?! " Mikan tried to pull away, but she wasn't strong enough.

He kissed her, and forced the drink from his mouth into hers. The drink dribbled down her chin, then trailing further down. She pushed him off.

" Swallow it. " Kaname sat back again.

Mikan spat the drink back out viciously. " What the hell is this crap?! It tastes discusting! "

Kaname chuckled. " Just go walk around or something. Or you can just come to the pool table with me. "

" I'll go to with you. " Mikan was squirming around uncomfortably. " Can we go now? My butt's getting numb. "

He put an arm around her again and dragged her to the pool table. Kaname shoved a cue stick into Mikan's hand.

" I'll teach you how to play. " He held both of Mikan's hands as they held the cue stick. He thrusted his hands upward, and so did Mikan's. The cue stick hit the eight ball, which hit the one ball, which hit the nine ball. The nine ball landed straight into a hole. " You have to try to get the nine ball into one of the holes.

" Can the other balls also go into a hole? " Mikan pulled her hands away from him.

" Yeah. You wanna play against me? " Kaname grinned.

" Yes! " Mikan smiled and gave him the cue stick she had. " I'll get another one for myself. "

She walked to another pool table to grab a cue stick. There were people at this one, but they had an extra stick they weren't using. She picked up a stick and started to walk away until a hand grabbed her wrist.

" Hey girly. Go grab another stick from a different table. "

Mikan turned around to look at the person who had her hand. It was a very handsome boy. His eyes were a crimson. She stared into his pools of red.

" Did you hear me? " Natsume asked. He stared at her body from her toes to her head. She was sexy... " Or, " He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Natsume tilted Mikan's chin up. " We can just forget about pool, and we can find a nice and quiet room... " Natsume continued staring at the girl. She looks awfully familiar somehow...

Mikan snapped out of her trance. " Oh... no. It's okay. I'll get another cue stick at a different table. " She had seen these red orbs somewhere before... but where?

Chapter End

I hoped you guys liked this chapter! :D

No questions for this chapter.


End file.
